Edaville at Disney Family Theme Park Sing Along
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Disney's Theme Park Pictures Cast: *Mickey Mouse as Himself *Donald Duck as Himself *Goofy as Himself *Minnie Mouse as Herself *Daisy Duck as Herself *Pluto as Hismelf *Garfiled as Himself * * *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Herself * * * * * *Peter Pan as Himself * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Sir Tophamm Hatt (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *Casey Junior the Blue Tank Engine # 1 as Itself *Red Train Edaville Diesel # 2 as Itself * * * * * * * * * * * * *Henry the Green Engine # 3 * * * * * * * * * * Scene: # "Shining Time Station" Theme & "I Love Toy Trains" Opening # Narrator Disneyland Edaville and Six Flags Wonder Park Giant Theme Park Map # "Whistle While Your Whistle" Opening Disneyland Edaville and Six Flags Wonder Land Giant Theme Park # "Step In Time" Circus City Sickens Village Main Street Beuna Visita U.S.A # "I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A." # The Enchanted Tiki Room Cartoon Bird Crow Owl Seagulls and Tiki Bird Medley # "Casey Junior" Casey Junior Meidic Bros. Circus Train at Edaville Railroad Giant Railroad Track Hill Six Bridge and Train Station # Dumbo vs. Jumbo the Flying Elephant "When I See An Elephant Fly" # "How Do You Do / Everybody Has A Laughing Place / Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Splash Mountain # "The Swisskapolka" Robinson Treehouse # "Following The Leader" Jungle Crusie # "The Great Outdoors" # Tootle Circus Express Train "I've Been Working on the Railroad" # Skyway "Rainbow Follow that Rain" # Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue Elmo and Frizzle # Fairytale Garden # Mickey's PhiliharMagic # Pinocchio's Darling Journey # Snow White's Scary Adventures # Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique # Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough # Frozen Ride "Let the Go" # Winston's Skyline Express # "Pecos Bill" Frontierland # Auzl the Train AJ's Express # Mark Twain Riverboat Pull Theodore Tugboat # Sailing Ship Columbia Pull Scuffy the Tugboat # Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Percy the Small Green Engine / The Magic Carpets of Aladdin / Balloon Ride / Turtle Twirl / Seven Dwarfs Mine Train “Zip A Dee Doo Dah” # Tom Sawyer Island # Country Bear Jamboree # Radiator Springs Racers & Autopia Wipeout # Calico Mine Ride "The Cave of Wonders" Tiger God Tunnel # Skyway Sleigh Monorail "Winter Wonderland" # "Yo - Ho, Yo - Ho" Villain of the Caribbean # "Alice in Wonderland" Alice in Wonderland # "The Unbirthday Song" The Mad Hatter Tea Party # "Rumbly in the Tummy" # "It's A Small World" Dreamworks Hanna Barbera Jetlag & Disney Character # Butterfiled Stagecoach # Polar Coaster "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" # Whirling Whale Ride # Big Top Souvenirs # Mater's Jingle Jamboree # Cartoon Genie and Clown Bumper Cars # Greendale Rocket New England Express # Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin # "Must Be Santa" Sodor's Cranberry Carousel # "Heigh Ho" Seven Diesel Derby and One Duck Engine # King Arthur's vs. Triton's and Reindeer Carrousel "Carrousel" # Jingle Bell Junction Toyland Express "Toyland" # Matterhorn Bobsleds # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # Woodstock's Airmail # Splash Mountain "How Do You Do"/"Everybody Has A Laughing Place/Zip A Dee Doo Dah" # Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes "Davy Crockett" # Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin # Jetlag and Disney Pixie Hollow (Attraction) # Donald's Boat # Rapid Rudy's Transit Coaster "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" # Monsters, Inc. laugh Floor # Red Car Trolley # Goofy's Sky School # Mickey's Fun Wheel # Soarin' Around the World Chorus Voice # Voyage to the Crystal Grotto # Nut Tree # Bertie's Bus Tour # Storybook Land vs. Little Toot Canal Boats "Down by the Docks / The Sailors Hornpipe / Blow The Man Down / My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing Sailing / Hay Hay Right in the Morning" # "Go Go Thomas", "Let's Have a Race", "Come to the Ride", and "Thomas' Anthem" Four Medley Thomas The Golden Tank Engine Gold Organ car Annie Clarabel Ten Cages and Sleigh car Cabose Circus Train Whistle Stop Town Six Flags New England Drayton Manor # "Making Memories" # Guardians of the Galaxy # The Little Mermaid ~ Ariel's Undersea Adventure # Storybook Animals "Old Mac Donald Had a Farm" # Soaring Around the World Chorus Voice # Tilt-A-Whirl "Clown Song" # Spinning Lady Bug Coaster/It's Tough to be a Bug!/Francis' Ladybug Right Boogie/Flik's Flyers/Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies/Princess Dot Puddle Park/Heimlich's Chew Chew Train "A Ugly Bug Ball" # Tarzan Tree House # Dragon vs. Dinoland Walking Trail "Everybody Wants To Be A Dragon and Dinosaur" # Dutch Shoes # Expedition Mountain # California Screamin "Rollercoaster" # Singapore Madagascar # New England Sky Screamer "Soaring" # Wile E. Coyote Speed Trap # Sword in the Stone (Attraction) # Grand Sierra Railroad Baia Train # Toby's Tiliting "Toby" # Pony Express # Star Tour # Troublesome Trucks Railway Coaster "Dumbo's Trumphi" # Jumpin' Jellyfish # "On Safari" # Mr. Toad's Wild Ride # Tillie Little Engine Splash and Soak Station vs. Whistlestop Water Works "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" # Peter Pan's Flight # Haunted Mansion "Grim Grining Ghost" # Woody Woodpecker Nuthouse Coaster # Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag and Disney Animation Sorcerer's Workshops # "Mickey Mouse March/Colonel Hathi's March/The Character Parade/Here Comes Santa" Cartoon Parade # Circus Theme Park "Carpie Diem" # "When You Wish Upon A Star" Fireworks # Simba Timon and Pumbaa Jungle Violet Screencaps on Two Toy Tiki Bird # Red Screencaps on Snow White Seven Dwarfs Prince and Evil Queen and Gold Screencaps on Alice Dinah Pink Screencaps on Two Toy Clown The End # "Shining Time Station" Theme End & "I Love Toy Trains" Credits Gallery: Casey Junior.jpg|Casey Junior the Engine # 41 as Itself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg| Milly Farrier.jpg|Milly Farrier as Herself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine # 1 as Himself The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg Misty-0.png Dawn's Quilava.png Donphan and phanpy.jpg Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb.jpg Pinocchio Monstro.png Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg Vapeur.jpg|Vapeur Tiger Engine # 80 as Itself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof